


Immortals

by TheBlogger



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, I hate tagging, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, basically a lot of what happened in the movie didnt happen, birthday gift, i also didnt write about fred or wasabi, idek why, k im done tagging, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlogger/pseuds/TheBlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title taken from FOB song. Has nothing to do with story)<br/>Birthday gift for my best friend of ten years, fangirl00193<br/>I do not own Big Hero Six, any of the characters, or the Fall out Boy song, Immortals.<br/>I do own my writing, said random douche, and said baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalFangirl00193](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/gifts).



When Tadashi woke up that one morning to the police banging on the door, he knew something was very, very wrong. He stood in the doorway behind Aunt Cass with her messy brown hair, fuzzy pink robe wrapped around her thin frame. He was wearing rumpled blue pajamas with Hiro, in a similar black pajama set on his hip.

“I’m sorry. But your brother Chieko Hamada and your sister in law Misumi Hamada were hit head on by a drunk driver. Chieko was killed on impact and Misumi died on the way to the emergency room.” Was the exact words the police officer said.

Wordlessly, Aunt Cass pulled Tadashi into her. He rested his head on her and held a tiny Hiro closer to them. And together they mourned the loss of their family. That was the night Tadashi vowed that he would protect Hiro with everything he had, even if it meant his life.

xxx

“Dashi?” Hiro asked as Tadashi slid the blue backpack onto his shoulders.

“Yes, Hiro?” Tadashi responded, shouldering his own red backpack.

“Where am I going?” Hiro struggled up onto the couch next to his brother and tied his red and white sneakers, something he was proud to know.

“To school, Hiro.” Tadashi tied his own shoes then stood, holding out his hand for Hiro to take.

“Am I going to school with you?” Hiro’s big eyes, slightly covered by his black fringe, made his heart twinge slightly.

“Not exactly, buddy. I’ll be upstairs in the big kids room. You have to stay downstairs.”

“Okay..” Hiro frowned, and Tadashi sighed, leading him toward the front door where Aunt Cass was waiting.

“Oh, look at my big boy!” Aunt Cass squealed, kissing Hiro’s forehead. She snapped several pictures before they actually made it to school (where more photos were taken) And when Hiro reported later that night over dinner that he loved school, Tadashi thought this would be easier than he thought.

xxx

“What are you doing?” A nine year old Hiro demanded as he walked into his and Tadashi’s shared bedroom.

“N-Nothing!” A twelve year old Tadashi responded, slamming shut his laptop lid.

“Aunt Cass told you last week she’d get out the switch if you keep watching naughty videos.”

“Which is why you’re not going to tell her, right?” Tadashi leaned closer to Hiro.

“Maybe.” Hiro pretended to look thoughtful, squealing when Tadashi’s fingers began to dance up and down his ribs. Once Tadashi stopped tickling his little brother, he stared down at his brother’s flushed, panting figure in awe. Hiro’s cheeks were flushed a happy pink, his eyes full of tears from his laughter. His lips were full and very kissable, Tadashi noted.

“Dashi?” Hiro asked. Tadashi jumped and ran to the bathroom, muttering about having to take a shower. He didn’t tickle Hiro again for six weeks.

xxx

“How did our parents die?” Hiro asked, staring at the picture Tadashi kept on his dresser. Their mother was a short, slim woman with big brown eyes and long black hair. She was thin and curvy, with full lips and a beautiful face. Their father was tall and lanky, with a big, goofy smile and stubble on his cheeks. He too had brown eyes and black hair, those his were a shade darker.

“A drunk driver hit them.” Tadashi set down next to Hiro. He was twelve now, going through puberty. He had shot up a good three inches and his voice cracked a lot, and Tadashi found it hilarious. He himself at fifteen was just going through the final stages of puberty and enjoyed shaving his almost non existent facial hair.

“Did they suffer?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Good. You’ll always be here for me, right?”

“I’ll always be here, Hiro.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

xxx

“Tadashi, no!” Hiro cried, grabbing his older brother’s arm.

“Callaghans still in there! Someone has to help.” Tadashi stared down at his younger brother, telling him a silent goodbye before he ran into the building, his hat flying off his head. Hiro picked up the hat and glanced at the burning building, running after his brother. The explosion knocked him backwards before he could even get into the building.

xxx

Hiro spent exactly two years mourning Tadashi’s loss before he forced himself to move on. He got a boyfriend, a tall, muscular boy by the name of Akio. It meant glorious hero, but he was no hero. Every time Hiro messed up, he got beaten. Hiro swore one day Akio would beat him to death. And he nearly did. Until he was slammed against a wall and punched several times in the face.

By Tadashi.

xxx

“How could you just stay away?” Aunt Cass demanded. Hiro picked at his food, not really hungry.

“I was taken to a hospital outside of San Fransokyo to treat my burns. They weren’t able to contact you because they had nothing but my first name. When I was healed and released, and found out I was "dead", I knew if I just turned up on your doorstep it’d be too much. When I saw that...thing beating Hiro, I had to jump in.”

“You let your little brother, your friends, everyone believe you were dead for two years, Tadashi. Two years!”

“I’m sorry!” Tadashi cried. He looked a lot older than 19 years, while Hiro looked much younger than 16.

“Hiro…” Tadashi whispered, reaching for his brother.

“Don’t touch me. I...I hate you!” Hiro slammed his fork down and ran upstairs. He didn’t forgive Tadashi for four weeks.

xxx

“Are you sure you want this?” Tadashi breathed against Hiro’s neck, licking over the bright red love bite he had just made.

“I’ve wanted this since I was twelve, Dashi.” He whispered.

Tadashi smiled and kissed his brother softly. They had been at it no longer than twenty minutes when Aunt Cass burst in the door.

“Hey, guys, what do you wan-” Both heads whipped toward the door, moans frozen in their throat.

Aunt Cass cleared her throat. “Meet me downstairs in ten minutes.”

xxx

“How long has..this been going on?” Aunt Cass stared at her two nephews.

“For about twenty minutes.” Tadashi leaned back, arms crossed. “But I’ve liked Tadashi since I was twelve.”Hiro supplied.

“And I’ve liked Hiro since I was twelve, as well.” Tadashi added.

Aunt Cass sighed, running a hand through her already frizzy brown hair. “Well…” she said after a long moment..”You can’t break apart love.”

“So...you’re okay with it?” Hiro whispered.

“I’m okay with it.” She smiled.

Hiro and Tadashi had never been more grateful.

xxx

“How did this happen?” Hiro sobbed as Tadashi held him close and Aunt Cass rubbed his back.

“When you decided to not use a condom.” Gogo replied, popping her signature pink gum.

“Ayameko!” Honey scolded, swatting her fiancee’s arm.

“You know not to call me that, Tailynn!” Gogo responded.

Honey rolled her eyes.

“I think you’ll be great parents. Even if you are doing each other even though your brothers.” Gogo said to Tadashi and Hiro.

“Thanks, Ayameko.” Hiro teased.

Tadashi was staring hard at Honey. “I didn’t know your real name was Tailynn!” he cried, causing the room to fill with laughter.

xxx

“She is beautiful.” Honey whispered, staring at the tiny baby in Hiro’s arms.

“She looks just like Tadashi.” Gogo remarked.

“What’s her name?” Aunt Cass asked as Hiro passed the baby off into Tadashi’s arms.

“Terumi Sachi Hamada.” Hiro and Tadashi said in unision, smiling at each other.

xxx

Hiro moaned loudly into Tadashi’s shoulder. It had been a long time since they had been together, Terumi was now six months and with Honey and Gogo, who were thinking of having their own child.

“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a noise of distress. On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?” A sudden robotic voice asked from the corner.

“Are you kidding me?” Hiro huffed while Tadashi laughed hysterically.

“I’m glad he still works.” Tadashi breathed.

“He didn’t at first. But I fixed him.” Hiro replied.

“I love you…” Tadashi kissed him softly.

“And I love you.” Hiro replied. He didn’t regret a single thing.

xxx

“Papa? How did you and daddy meet?” A four year old Terumi asked, gazing up with her big brown eyes. “Oh, that’s a long story.” Tadashi came in front the garage, cleaning oil off his hands.

“I’ve got time.” Terumi plopped onto the floor and gazed up at her parents with big eyes.

“Well..lets see.” Hiro leaned into Tadashi’s side. “Once upon a time…”

 

~Le Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, my sister, my best friend. I love you so much and I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything.


End file.
